Many websites provide digital identities for users. For example, users may have a digital identity or account on one or more email services websites, social networking websites, marketplace websites, merchant websites, banking services websites, payment services websites, among others. These digital identities may be identified in various ways, such as screen names, account identifiers, email addresses, etc. It is common for users to have many digital identities on more than one website.
However, the identities created at these websites are limited in scope. They only identify a user on the website the identity is associated with and managing multiple digital identities is difficult for a user. For example, entering personal information when signing up for a digital identity account, keeping track of multiple identity identifiers (e.g., screen names or account numbers), and remembering the passwords associated with the identities is cumbersome. Having many digital identities also may make a user more prone to security issues (e.g., phishing attacks, privacy concerns, etc.) and privacy concerns. For entities providing digital identities, supporting a number of digital identities and the information associated with them is also costly.